warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Why Does Everyone Hate Me?
Chapter 1 Why does Wolfstar not trust me? Why is he mean to me, and Lionheart, my mother? She's his mate for StarClan's sake! Wolfstar has been mean ever since me and my brother, Foxkit, became apprentices. It's like he hates me being a wolf. I pad back to the clan and enter the apprentices den, and I find Foxpaw fighting Sunpaw, Wolfstar's other son. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME AND WANT MOON THROWN OUT?!" he shouts at Sunpaw. When I pad in they look at me with eyes of dislike and love. "Uhh Fox, I thought I told you no more fights with anyone." I say to my brother. "But i'm not fighting, I'm yelling!" he retorts. "Yeah right Foxie, hahaha," I say. He hates it when I call him Foxie, but it's funny. Punpaw (as I call Sunpaw) pads out. Fox looks at my leg wound from fighting wolfstar in training, and says. "Wolfstar playing rough with you again?" "Yeah. Why is he my mentor anyway?" "I don't know, but Willowfeather is nicer and more playful." he says. "MOON!!!!" I hear Wolfstar yell. "I have got to go, bye!" I yell out as I run out of the apprentices den "Yes, Wolfstar." I bow my head. "Time for training!" He jeers at me. He chases me to the training den, a old fox den "Now pay attention. I'm going to teach you how to hunt." "Oh great, work my tail off only to starve in the middle of leaf bare." "Watch your mouth, Moon, or you might not have fresh kill beacuse you'll be giving your share to the elders. Now meet me back here in one hour with any prey you might have caught. Then go back to camp, put it into the pile, and then I will teach you how to hunt." he says. "Okay." I sniffed the air only to find the scent of deer. I tracked the group to the lake . Thank StarClan they didn't look at me. I saw a large mule deer and he was old. Soon I pounced and thanks to my silent leap I broke his neck landing on him. I howled a kill signal. I don't know why I did it, it just felt right. Sometime after I go to Wolfstar, some big things come and corner us. The lead one says "What are you doing on pack grounds?!". "I'm sorry I thought this part of the woods was clear. I'm so sorry." I hear Wolfstar meow "Who is this wolf pup that you have?" the large wolf asks. "He is orphaned wolf pup we found a few moons ago. He is staying with the Clan." "NO! He staying with the pack and the word of alpha is law, unless you are willing to fight me?" "I will go with the pack and stay for a moon or until they release me." I say. "NO! You can't you're my apprentice and you're staying with the Clan!" Wolfstar yells. "No, he staying with the pack, or we will take him forceably!" the alpha yells back. "Okay, he comes with you right now and return him in one moon." "If those are the terms of him, I agree. Pack and Moon, let's go and Moon leave your kill. Also my name is Alexis." he adds. "Okay. tell Foxpaw and Lionheart I'm gone." I yell to Wolfstar as I leave. Soon we cross the river and come into a large clearing with only one den "Umm... Where do you guys sleep?" I ask. "In the open spaces." A large white she-wolf replies. A silver-white she-wolf with blue eyes comes out of the den and gapes when she sees me. "What did I do?" I ask her She come up to me and says "Moon? Is that you?" A memory hits me, and a scent, the scent of this wolf. She was my mother "Mom? Is that you?" "Remus! You have returned to me and the pack! Why do you smell different than everyone here?" "I have been living with a Clan of cats, just over the river." She gasps. "Really!?" "Ever snice you left me on the side of the river to find for my slef and to fight a bager that tryed to eat me!" "Why did you do these things?" "because you were non vivit when you were born, moon so we thought you were dead, so we whent to got get bruying herb but by that time you were gone." Chapter 2 I see Wolfstar walking''' alone'''. "Where is Moon." i hear Lionheart call out "Yes where is he?" I call out "Dont panic Lionheart and Foxpaw. Moon is safe with the others of his kind." "Others? Do you mean Alexis pack?" "Yes he is in good hands with Alexis he is come back in one moon." Then the deputy,Mistfoot, told Wolfstar that it is time for a gathering and it is time to go. "All right, Mistfoot go and gather up some warriors and Foxpaw you shall go to the gathering with the clan." "All right Wolfstar." Category:Fanfiction